Elements of the Mind
by Chihiro
Summary: The four corners have been called to attention and the magic held in the swords have been brought to life, because a new evil has come to Gaea and it has the power to change worlds. Van and Hitomi romance~
1. Default Chapter

~Elements of the Mind~

**__**

It has been six years since Hitomi found herself in Gaea. Much has happened in the six years, more has happened than anyone could possibly have fathomed.

"The body is simply a shell for the mind."

~Hitomi wiped the fog off the bathroom mirror and gazed at her reflection. She couldn't believe what she saw, a small girl with shoulder length brown hair and blank green eyes stared back at her. Under the girls eyes were purple rings and hollow cheeks caused by a combination of stress, lack of sleep, over exercising and poor nutrition. Averting her eyes, Hitomi moved away from the mirror. 

She had never been a vein girl who put emphasis on appearance but today the mirror told no lies. She was sick. Not with a viral disease no that would be to simple this was a disease of a tortured mind. Her mind was constantly bombarded by irregular and horrifying thoughts and every time she let her mind wonder destruction would follow. Whenever she touched anything sentimental to someone she would see their whole past and future. Like a movie in her mind, stranger's fates would play out before her. Her visions had come down to point were she could be contemplating a problem and time would freeze. In her mind she would see the consequence of both actions before she would snap back to reality. She had to quite school and move out of her hometown because people thought she was crazy and a bad omen. Now she lived alone, trapped in her own mind, a place where she could never escape.

__

"Fate is an excuse for life as well as an excuse for death."

~A small woman with long white hair lay in front of a fire, her eyes where pale blue and she had no pupils. A shadowed figure sat across from her. 

"Her power is growing Shakaku, we must get to her soon." He said without moving his lips, "If we don't, all will be lost."

The figure looked up at Shakaku. Her face was expressionless and her head slightly bowed. "I know, but her thoughts are descending into chaos. Alas the fates have spun one fate for her and one alone, and that is all I know." Shakaku closed her eyes and surrendered to sleep.

The shadowed figure stood slowly and walked a small distance into the forest before he un-sheathed his sword and held it to the night sky.

"Shakaku, don't lie to me." He whispered before stabbing the sword in the ground. "Lying makes nature cry…" As he spoke a small green vine sprouted and began to slowly wrap itself around the man's sword. Once it reached the top of the sword a small white flower bloomed. He picked the flower and stared at it almost lovingly before casting it to the wind and shedding a single tear. 

__

"The eyes are the windows to the soul."*

~Every morning Hitomi ran. This morning was no exception. At seven o'clock she had tied her shoes and pulled on her sweatshirt before she stepped outside into the cool morning air. An early fog had rolled in and it hung in the streets, it's misty arms caressing the trees and cars. A soft breeze played through the trees and caused the wind chimes to sing their melodic song. Hitomi stretched quickly then started running down the street towards the park where she always ran. The park was deserted at this time in the morning and the solitude appealed to her. The suns vibrant rays began to shine brightly causing the fog to lift revealing the park in its green slender. 

The morning ritual of running was more than a step to stay in shape. The origin of this habit came from deep within Hitomi's psyche. Whenever she ran, Hitomi could leave the visions behind her and the faster she ran the longer it would take for them to catch up to her again. Sometimes this meant running until she collapsed from exhaustion. Running was a metaphor for what she really want to do, which was end her life but since she didn't have the nerves to die by her own hand, running was the next best thing. 

This morning Hitomi was having a difficult time out running her visions. Everywhere she turned they were gnawing at her mind. Suddenly she froze and looked around the park and then up at the sky. 

"Is it snowing?" She asked aloud although no one was there. Small, fluffy, white pieces of "snow" fell gracefully from the sky and stared to cover the ground at her feet. "But it's much to early for snow." She held out her hands to catch one of the white flakes and brought it up to her face for inspection. The piece of "snow" didn't melt at her touch, which Hitomi found surprising. She let out at a startled gasped once she realized what she was holding. In her hands was a pure white feather. "Why are feathers falling from the sky?" Hitomi began to wonder. 

The feather she held started to glow and visions started swirling in her mind. She saw great fires and battle fields covered in the bodies of the dead, she saw four different ornate swords, she saw a mysterious girl with a haunting expression, she also saw a dark man with brown hair and deep golden eyes and finally she saw…Van Fanel. He stared in her direction, his eyes fixated on something just behind her left shoulder. Hitomi turned around quickly to see what was there, but when she looked there was nothing. She turned back to Van but he was gone as well and all the feathers had vanished saved the one she held tightly in her hands. 

__

"Darkness is the essence of light."

~When she awoke, she could feel his strong arms around her waist holding her close to him. Shakaku opened her pale eyes, although she couldn't see it she knew it was beautiful morning. Her companion was awake; she could feel it in his pulse. "Taishin, the fates have spoken to me once again." She whispered as she slowly stood and walked to the campfire, Taishin followed and waited to find out what she'd seen.

Watching her work her magic never failed to awe him. Shakaku gracefully extended her arms in front of her and made the shape of a triangle with her fingers. Her brow was knit in extreme concentration as he watch sparks begin to gather in the center of the triangle. 

"Okibi!" she murmured before flames shot out of her hands to the waiting wood. Within seconds a fire was blazing in the pit. Shakaku waited a moment before she turned to Taishin. "Our Queen is coming soon." She said hesitantly.

"And the Dragon?" Taishin pushed. 

"He'll be here, but it will take time and patients, for he doesn't wish to fight. The Fates have already forgiven me for what we must do." She paused for a moment, "I can tell that you are confused, Taishin. Worrying like that will only give you wrinkles." Shakuku laughed softy but stopped when she felt his hand touch her cheek.

"You are blind my angel but yet you see me so clearly." Taishin whispered before softly pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was short and gentle. When he pulled away, he saw love glimmer in her pale eyes.

"In my world of darkness, you are my only light." She whispered back. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

So there is my fic! It's the first fic I've ever written so please be kind but don't forget to review anyway. It will get more romantic and Van appear in the next chapter. It will also get longer and there will be more action. As a beginner constructive criticism is welcome but as a beginner I am also insecure about my work so please be kind. If you enjoy this short work of fiction and would like me to post more, just say the word. Even if only a few of you respond it will be worth it. Thank you for reading. 

* If you said that and would like me to quote it just tell me or if you know who said it tell me because I didn't and I don't want to take credit for it!

Disclaimer~ I don't own Escaflowne (darn it!) some lucky ppl in Japan do.


	2. Awaken

Elements of the Mind

~2~

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. The pale light of morning filtered through her window and pooled on the floor. She pushed her blankets back and swung her legs over the side of her bed before she noticed her sitting there. A strange woman with cascading long white hair and a flowing kimono sat on her windowsill. The woman looked up at Hitomi with her large pale eyes.

"You're…you're that woman from my vision." Hitomi stuttered. The lady closed her eyes and bowed her head. Suddenly Hitomi felt like she was falling and the room went pitch black. When Hitomi woke again she found her self standing on a hilltop that over looked Fanelia. The strange woman stood next to her, smiling sadly down at the town. 

"Be true to your heart Tenkou and he'll be true to his." She murmured before disappearing. Hitomi stared blankly at the space where the beautiful woman had stood. Thoughts swirled through her mind and within each of them came a vision of a king.

"Is she talking about Van?" Hitomi pondered, "And if so, what does she mean?" She left her thoughts and started to slowly make her way down the hill. The city had begun to take shape but it still resembled a pile of burnt rumble. People had made camp on the streets or made shelters out of the skeletons of the old building. A large crowd had gather up ahead, people were shouting demands and waving their arms in the air as loaves of bread where thrown at them. Anyone who caught the bread gave a happy cry and left the square. "Food rations." Hitomi thought. She stood and watched until everyone had left, save the three men who had been throwing the bread. His hair and eyes gave him away in a second. Hitomi gave a happy cry and ran towards him.

"Van!" she screamed. He didn't even look up; he just kept talking to the other two men by his side. When Hitomi was about three feet in front of him she stopped running. "Van?" she said slowly, waving her hands in his face. Frustrated by his lack of response Hitomi reached out to grab his arm. When she went to grasp his wrist she found that her hand went straight through his. "Is this only a dream?"

"That is right Tenkou, what you are seeing is only an illusion, unfortunately you can not touch it." Said the strange woman out of know where. Suddenly they were on the hill again.

"Is it real? Is what I am seeing actually happening?" Hitomi asked, searching the woman's face for answers. But she found no answers, for the woman had disappeared again leaving Hitomi staring at her own reflection in the mirror. 

"What's wrong with me?" Hitomi screamed in frustration before collapsing to the floor.

__

"The wind whispers forgotten pain."

Van stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. It was around seven he guessed by the light streaming through his window. She had woken him up and he knew it. It had been a long time since he'd heard her call him. He knew that he and Hitomi where linked telepathically but it had been ages since he'd felt that connection with her, until recently. Every so often he'd hear her say his name, for the longest time it had only been a whisper but last night he'd heard her call him. Her voice had sounded so excited and happy at first but then she grew annoyed. 

"Why do I still hear her?" he asked the walls, "It's not like I love her anymore." 

Knowing full well that he wasn't going to fall back asleep, Van, elected to get out of bed. After getting dressed he sat down at his desk to look over some paperwork and yesterday's forgotten mail. 

"What in the world does the Duke of Maylina want with me?" Van wondered before opening the letter. After reading the first paragraph he sighed, crumpled the paper and threw it out. "Why do they keep sending me this crap? All the letters are the same… 'I have a lovely daughter who is at the perfect age for marriage…blah blah' What part of 'I don't want to get married yet' don't they understand?" Van pushed back his chair and walked silently over to the window. Fanalia lay spread out before him in the morning light, about two thirds of the city was completely repaired the rest of the city was the charred remains of what had been. 

"Why don't they understand that I can't marry until I see that my people are happy and comfortable. My happiness is second to those of my people and besides marrying some stranger is not going to make me happier. So my advisors can continue advising about marriage but it's not going to happen, not yet, not now, not until I can give my wife my full heart." Van sighed, " Even after my country is re-built, I seriously doubt anyone will have my full heart simply because one woman still owns a small piece of it." A small knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in" he called.

The door opened a crack. "Lord Van…?" came a timid voice.

"Come in Merle"

Merle let out a little sigh before stepping in the room and closing the door behind her. "I heard you talking," Merle explained, "So I wasn't sure if you had company." She added with a wink. 

Van gave her an exasperated look. "I was just thinking out loud."

"I see. What were you thinking about?" she inquired. Van didn't feel like telling her so he just shrugged his shoulders and stood up. 

"Where you thinking about Hitomi?" She ventured. 

Van almost choked, "How did she know him so well?" He thought. Merle was giving him a strange look. "No, I wasn't thinking about Hitomi." He finally replied after clearing his throat. 

She didn't look as if she believed him.

"What? I wasn't!"

Merle raised her hands in defense. "Hey, I never said you where." Van was about to say something else but stopped himself after looking at Merle. She had a very smug smile plastered across her face. Realizing, that she just called his bluff, he ordered out of his room. 

After she left, Van walked over to his bed and flopped down on it.

"Van" he heard her whisper his name.

"Why Hitomi? Why are you calling me now? I thought you'd forgotten, I thought I didn't care. So, now why are you whispering my name again?"

__

"To see is to believe."

Taishin smiled down at a sleeping Shakaku. They had been traveling by horse back for quite sometime now and exhausted, she had fallen asleep while riding. It was early morning and the sun was just starting its ritualistic climb into the sky, illuminating the thick forest with its rays. 

Shakaku woke suddenly and let out a small cry.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Taishin asked, worry etched in his face.

"She…she, she saw me Taishin, she saw me enter her dreams. She even spoke to me and heard words that I did not speak!" 

Taishin's eyes widened in surprise. "No one was supposed to be able to detect a dream watcher, not even the queen." She stared up at him with seemingly blank eyes, but he alone could read the anxiety that shone in them. "What does it mean?"

"I am not sure, but there is a problem."

"What?!"

"I think our queen is in love with the dragon."

"And what's so wrong with that? I love you."

Shakaku smiled at his words, she loved hearing him say he loved her, it made her feel so warm. "The problem is that, she isn't sure if she loves him and he doesn't think he loves her. Their conflicting emotions will bring them both mental turmoil. Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to aid them except give friendly advise. But once they discover their true emotion their power will be limitless, much like our own."

Taishin nodded solemnly because he understood her words. "There are going to be some bumps on the road to come aren't there?"

"Yes, but alas there is nothing we can do."

"When will the queen arrive?"

"Soon, you must have patients. We will arrive in Fanelia in two days time, by then our queen will have arrived and the dragon will be the only problem. We will have to trick him into coming with us but it must be done." Shakaku's eyes started to flutter closed again. Taishin didn't press her for more information because he knew how much energy it took for her to see other people's dreams. Instead he wove a sleep spell over her to ensure that she slept peacefully.

"I can see you now Taishin, you look so hansom when you smile." She murmured before surrendering to his magic. He nudged the horse forward as they continued threw the woods. If anyone had been looking carefully they would have seen the trees part their branches to let the couple pass. 

__

"There is a world just around the corner of your mind, where dreams are reality and the will is the greatest power of all."

"Hitomi." She heard him whisper her name. Her head snapped up and she looked around the store for signs of him but found none.

"Hitomi!" This time it was her angry manager. "Hitomi this is the third time you've messed up. I am getting sick of your incompetence!" His face had turned a shade of scarlet and you could see veins protrude from his forehead.

"I am sorry, I guess I wasn't concentrating." Hitomi said briskly before grabbing the bill from his hand to inspect. "Hey at least it wasn't as expensive as the last item right?"

"Hitomi!!!"

"Hmph, that guy has some nerve firing me. Oh well, the store wasn't going to last long, I've known that for awhile now." Hitomi sat down on a park bench and watched the people hurry past her. It was around six o'clock, everyone was going home to the their family. She let her gaze wonder around the park until it fell on an unusual looking girl who was standing with her back to Hitomi. The girl cast a backward glance in Hitomi's direction before she started walking.

"Hey, it's her! That's the woman from my dream." Hitomi stood quickly and started running after her. The girl disappeared into the darkening forest. "Wait" Hitomi called out as she entered the woods. The stranger was nowhere to be seen but Hitomi kept looking frantically. Alas she came to a clearing in the forest. Suddenly, Hitomi's purse started to glow a radiant white. Upon opening the purse Hitomi discovered that it was the feather she had found yesterday morning that was emitting the strange light.

"What's happening?" She pulled the feather out and it started to float in front of her.

"Hitomi, come to me!" Was the last she heard before the light enveloped her and she fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Van was in a bad mood; he wasn't sure why but he just was. After almost taking off three servants and Merle's head, she'd told him to go outside and cool off. Van had taken her advice readily and apologized profusely for his rash behavior. He had blamed his temper on work stress. Fanelia was almost completely restored which meant that his excuse for not doing certain things was about to come to an abrupt halt. Marriage. 

"Damn it." He thought, "Why does that word keep coming back to haunt me. I am King I should get to decide if I marry." But for some strange reason the word marriage seems to lead to the name Hitomi which resulted in his temper flaring. "Why can't I get her out of my head?"

Van grit his teeth in frustration and nudged his horse to ride faster. The sun was setting slowly in the West and the sky had turned violet and orange. He stopped his horse on top of hill to admire the beautiful display of colours in the sky. 

As his vision panned around the country- side, Van noticed something gold and sparkly in the forest below him. Curiosity got the better of him and he rode down the hill to investigate. The first thing that occurred to him was that the gold was attached to something, actually someone; a girl to be precise. The gold that Van had spotted was the arm cuffs, which she wore on both arms. The girl was clothed in a white, flowing, sleeveless dress that somewhat resembled Roman attire and her hair was drawn back in braid. A feather was gripped tightly in her right hand as she lay face down in the moss. 

Van quickly dismounted his horse and circled the girl. There were many crafty magicians and nymphs in these areas and Van didn't feel like becoming a victim of their sorcery. After assuring himself that she wasn't bait Van bent over the sleeping girl and shook her gently. She stirred slightly but made no effort to awaken. Growing, impatient Van pinched her ear. 

"Eeeek!" she cried and sat upright. The girl's head moved from side to side quickly taking in the surroundings. Her gaze fell on the two moons. "Oh no, not again." She muttered before slowly getting to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Van asked hesitantly. She let out a startled yelp and turned in his direction. Shadows distorted her feature and Van couldn't make out who she was or if she was from Fenalia. 

Hitomi stared up at the strange man and caught a flash of red in his eye. Suddenly a vision field her mind and she felt so cold. She could see herself and she was alone, so alone. Hitomi could see herself crying herself to sleep night after endless night and she saw how each day she found it harder and harder to get out of bed until one day she didn't. She simply lay there and cried. Another vision started as the first one ended, she was crying once again but this time it was tears of joy. She saw her self sitting at a vanity wearing a beautiful white dress but she wasn't alone, no there where other people there with her. 

Van watched as the strange girl shut her eyes and wince like she was in pain. 

"Miss?" He said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. She snapped out of it quickly and looked up at him trembling. 

"Sir, would it be too much trouble for you to take me to Fanelia?" 

"No of course not. May I inquire as to why you would like to go to Fanelia?" Van led her over to his horse and helped her up.

"One of my good friends lives there, but truth is I haven't seen him a very long time." Hitomi replied rather shyly as Van mounted the horse and instructed her to hold on to his waist. 

"What's his name, I might know him?" Van nudged the horse forward and they began to ride to towards the capital. Hitomi held tighter and pressed face into his back as they increased their pace.

"He smells familiar, like…" Hitomi mind raced, "Van?" 

He almost fell off the horse. "Pardon me?"

"Van!" Hitomi cried and hugged him tighter. They came to stop and got off the horse. Hitomi had tears in her eyes, "It's you, I can't believe it! And you're real this time."

Van gazed down at the bubbly woman who was hugging him tightly. Unsure of who she was he lifted her chin so he could look into the stranger's large green eyes. "Hitomi…" A wave of emotions crashed over Van and he fought to keep his feelings in check. 

Hitomi gazed up at Van who looked like someone had just punched him the stomach. She released him and stepped back. Suddenly her senses began to real; someone very powerful was approaching them quickly. The mysterious aura crept up her spine causing her to shudder involuntarily. Hitomi realized quickly that Van had felt it to for he had pushed her behind him and drawn his sword. 

"Who's there?" He demanded in a harsh tone. 

***********************~*~*~*~**************************

Well, that's all for now! Things are just starting to get warmed up! *g* Thank to all that reviewed! You people are my inspiration! I am off to sunny Texas (yeehaw!) for 9 days so the next part won't get put up until I get back! Love ya all! ^_~ Chi

*I don't own Escaflowne, I just own my original characters!*


	3. Siren

Elements of the Mind

3

__

"The magic is quicker than the eye."

A small smile spread across Shakaku's lips. "They know we're here Taishin. They really are the East and West."

Taishin returned her half- hearted smile. "Everything is ready. Shall we introduce ourselves?"

"Yes, I think that now is a good time." She whispered to him. Shakaku stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to where Van stood, Taishin followed. Once they were in front of him they bowed.

Hitomi let out a small gasp when she saw who stood before them. Van wasn't impressed. "Who are you and what do you want." He snapped.

"Your majesty I am Shakaku of the South."

"And I am Taishin of the North, we have traveled a great distance to find you Van of the West and you lady Tenkou of the East."

Van continued to glare at them. "Is that…"

"Wait, my name isn't Tenkou, so you must have the wrong people!" Hitomi said in small voice from behind Van.

Shakaku turned towards her voice and began to slowly walk toward Hitomi. Van held his sword when she tired to get near her. "What do you think you are doing woman?" he sneered. Shakaku paid him no mind and simply pushed the shinning blade back from her neck, took Hitomi's hand and pulled her away from Van. 

"What is your name then, if it is not Tenkou?" 

"My name is Hitomi. What do you want with me miss? You have plagued my mind for quiet some time now."

"Do you have the feather I gave you Hitomi?"

Hitomi nodded her head.

"Do you?" Shakaku asked again.

"She blind!" Hitomi realized and spoke her answer. 

"May I see it?"

"Of course." Hitomi replied before pulling the feather out of her sash and passing it to Shakaku. When the feather was placed in Shakuku's hand a huge gust of wind tore threw the forest and whipped the feather into the air. "No!" Hitomi cried as the feather was carried on the wind, but much to her surprise the run-away feather floated gracefully back into her hand.

"Hitomi, my dear you are Tenkou. Only she could control the wind as you have done. You anxiety towards me, made it impossible for me to grasp the feather, the center of you magic."

"Excuse me, but why do you keep calling her Queen of Heaven?" Van asked.

"Because she is." Taishin replied simply, "As Shakaku is the Angel of Fire."

"I see…That was about as clear as mud." Van muttered. He cast his gaze across the two strangers then up to the sky. The sky was bright orange in the north and black clouds hung in the heavens. "What's going on over there?" Van asked suddenly alarmed.

"What's wrong?" Shakaku demanded.

"The light…the light coming from the north is unnatural, and I have a feeling that something is seriously wrong."

Hitomi who'd been staring dumbly at the feather for the last five minutes let out a small cry and grabbed her head. "Van, your town, it's…it's burning!"

Horror washed over Van's face as her words set in. "No! Not again!" He cried and made a dash for his horse.

"No Van." Taishin advised and grabbed the young king by the shoulder. "You mustn't go. Fanelia is burning, and getting yourself killed is not going to help that."

Van struggled against his grip but failed to free himself. "You don't understand! Just because I am King doesn't mean that I shouldn't share in the same fate as my country."

"Van, your country has met and ill timed demise but the fates have spared you for a reason. You were meant to live. You were meant to fight against the new evil that has awaken in this land and you were fated to fight with us."

"But…but…" Van stuttered with his eyes full of tears for his fallen country, "Alright, you win, I'll fight with you." He bowed his head and walked away from the group and took out his sword. The crest of Fanelia caught the light as Van ran his fingers over it. "It's gone, it's all gone. In the blink of an eye an entire kingdom fell into the golden flames. Thousands of lives snuffed out like a candle in the breeze and there was nothing I could do to help. Nothing. Nothing but watch from afar as my people perished in the blistering heat and suffocating smoke. Nothing. But…I must atone for my carelessness and I will do this by cutting down whoever destroyed my country's peaceful existence. Yes, they will pay." Van silently vowed clenching his fist around his sword and walking out of the clearing into the dark woods. 

__

"Fate is the siren you can't fight."

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open. Someone was stroking her hair and singing softly. She looked up and saw Shakaku's ashen face, she smiled gently.

"Finally you're awake. How do you feel?"

Hitomi sat up and looked around before answering, "I feel alright I guess. How long was I asleep?"

"After your vision you fainted and broke out in a fever. It's around noon now, so you slept for quiet some time."

"I see."

The sun was at its peak in the heavens and its golden rays shone brightly in the forest. The wind swept through the glen rustling the branches and scattering leaves. Occasional one could catch a hint of smoke in the air. Hitomi blanched. 

"Hitomi…" Shakaku whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think it's time I hold you about why you were brought here."

*****

Van turned the shinny shell over in his hand. Ever since he'd found it last night he couldn't seem to put it down, for some reason he felt and an unknown power radiate from it. Pocketing the shell he stood up and began to walk back to where he'd left the others. After much deliberation he decided that it would be best to fight with Shakaku, Taishin and Hitomi rather than by himself. He wasn't too sure how they fit into this whole picture but if they where willing to help him, he wasn't going to refuse. 

"Something isn't right." Van mused, "Somehow, Taishin and Shakaku knew Fanelia was going to burn and they also knew where to find me. No, something definetly isn't right and I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

Van pushed his way through the thicket until he reached the clearing where he'd left Hitomi. She was sitting across from Shakaku and the two of them were engaged in what looked like a very serious conversation. Taishin was no where to be seen.

*****

"I am not exactly sure how to describe this Hitomi, but I'll do my best." Shakaku began, "A new force has come to Gaea, we're not positive if this force is evil or not but we are fairly certain that its intentions are not good. You see in order to maintain the delicate balance between light and dark a very powerful Mage created four sacred swords. Each of the swords represents one of the four quarters and the elements. For example you are the East and therefor air is your element. Every generation the swords are paced over to the new bearer. However the power of the sword can not be wielded and magic can not be summoned unless the balance of light and dark is throne off. Since I am able to use my magic it can only be assumed that this new power is indeed evil. Do you understand?"

"I still don't understand how this relates to me. I don't have a sword and I certainly don't know how to fight with them."

Hitomi's question seemed to amuse Shakaku because she smiled, "And you think I do? Can't you see that I am blind?"

Hitomi raised an eyebrow at Shakaku and laughed light heatedly. "I can't picture you brandishing a sword but don't let your vision be an excuse. You see far more than you let on."

"Then you understand Hitomi? As one of the bearers of the sacred kitanas you must be prepared to fight enemies that not even your nightmares could have imagined."

"Kitanas?" Hitomi thought for a moment and then she remembered the vision she'd had in the park. The four ornate swords and the smoldering battle field that was littered with bodies. "I think I saw the swords in a vision…"

Shakaku's eye went wide. "Please tell me what you saw!" she cried urgently. Suddenly she let a small gasp then slumped over.

"Shakaku?!" Hitomi cried and shook her shoulders vigorously. "Wake up!"

"What happened Hitomi?" Van asked out of no where. She let out a startled cry at the sound of his voice and spun around to face him.

Her eyes where brimming with tears. "I don't know Van, she was fine one minute. I am scared, is she hurt?"

Van moved Hitomi away from Shakaku before he bent over and felt her wrist. " Her pulse seems normal. It's almost like she's asleep."

"She is." Taishin replied stepping out of the shadows and over to Shakaku's limp form. "She is in a different world, she'll be back soon don't worry. Someone must be dreaming or calling her." He lifted her gently from the ground and walked back into the shadows. "We'll be leaving as soon as she wakes, get ready to move out." He added before disappearing in the darkness.

***********************~*~*~*~**************************

Sorry everyone for begin so slow but I was on holidays in Texas! Since I was staying with my grandma, access to a computer wasn't an option…^_^;;; Well, there ya go! Once again thank you to all that reviewed! I luv u guys ^_^ Till next everyone I'm outta here!

^_~

Chi

* I don't own Escaflowne, but I do own my characters!


	4. Water

~Elements of the Mind~

4

He was the Empress's highest-ranking officer and most powerful magician. He was also one of the most respected men on all of Xyxia but for some reason the Empress always kept him at arms length.

"She's afraid of something…" Taishin mused, "But what?" He pondered this a moment before reaching a solid conclusion. "She's afraid my power will exceed her own. Yet even I can't fathom having that much magical power, she is the only one I know that can touch my sword, a sword that when placed in anyone's hands except my own turns to dust." He finished buttoning his uniform then secured the bright green and gold sword to his belt. He picked up the message she'd sent him requesting his company in throne room. "A new mission."

Taishin exited his room and followed the hallway until he reached the stairs. A couple soldiers who where standing there saluted him before showing him into the throne room. Empress Nekura sat regally on her throne, her hair appeared black in the dim light, but it was in fact a deep shade of crimson. Her eyes flashed as she looked up from the papers she was reading and smiled at Taishin. His flesh crawled, her magical aura was so strong.

"Leave us!" She commanded and waved a hand at the guards who scampered out of the room. "Come here, Lord Taishin and hand me that sword of yours."

Taishin nodded and unsheathed and sword and walked to her. He placed the sword in her hand and then stepped back again. She rose as the sword began to glow a brilliant green. As the light grew bright, the sacred kitana levitated it's self out of her hand and stood suspended in the air. The empress closed her eyes and began asking the sprit of the earth to aid her in quest and to show her the people she sought. "Look closely Taishin for this is the face of the woman you must find me. She lives far from here in a temple, go now and bring to me but don't forget to bring her sword."

Taishin could only stare at the lovely face before him. The woman had long raven hair and ice blue eyes and a soft smile that could warm the coldest of hearts. That was the first time Taishin every laid eyes on Asula. 

*** **

"Taishin?" said a small voice

He immediately snapped out of his trance and gazed down at Shakaku. "Are you alright?" Taishin gently brushed the hair away from her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "What did you see?"

"They will get their sword very soon. The rest was just a blur of colour and voices; it's those visions that terrify me. The more often I have one the more I realize just how much the balance off the planet has changed and I have a feeling that soon things will become chaotic."

"Don't worry, once Van and Ten…I mean Hitomi receive their swords we'll have the upper hand against the Empress. Not even she will be able to rival the awesome power of the four quarters."

"I hope you are right Taishin, I really do…"

"Like I said relax, we will be just fine, but if we stay here any longer the Empress will send her little minion to kill us."

Shakaku smiled, "I agree, let's get moving."

__

"They're calling you."

Hitomi sat cross-legged in front of a small fire with her head in her hands. Van sat across from her with his gaze glued to the dancing flames.

"I'm sorry Van." Hitomi said

Van looked up at her for a moment then back down at the fire. "Don't be silly, it wasn't your fault." Suddenly she was beside him and her arms were wrapped his waist. 

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry that I made you go through this all over again."

Van placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and pulled her back from him so he could look in her eyes. "Did you strike the match that burnt Fanelia?" She shook her head. "Then don't get yourself worked up over something you couldn't prevent. It's not your fault, O.K?" Hitomi nodded her head and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry." Hitomi whispered.

He looked down at her, "Then we'll be sorry together."

"Van, can you put out the fire, we'll be leaving now." Van looked over his shoulder to see where the voice came from, Taishin stood next to a horse and Shakaku stood behind him.

"Alright, do you have a bucket for me to fetch water from the stream?"

Shakaku and Taishin stared dumb founded at him.

"What?" he asked slowly eyeing them both suspiciously. 

Shakaku composed herself, "Are you saying that you are not aware of your magic?"

"No…should I be?"

Taishin tired to stifle his laughter. "Yes! You are the Lord of the West and the guardian of the water element!"

Van blinked twice before whispering to Hitomi, "Do you have ANY idea what they are talking about?"

She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Do you feel it Van?" asked Shakaku.

"Do I feel what?"

"The spirits, can you feel them? Do you hear their words? Cause they are calling you and they are asking you to ignite your power and take your place as one of the four guardians. Close your eyes and you'll see them."

Van decided to do what she asked of him and closed his eyes. At first he felt foolish but then a strange sensation washed over him, it was the same feeling he'd had earlier when he found the shell.

"Van…Van…Can…can you hear us?" Small light voices rang through his head. "We're here Van, can you hear us? Believe in your gift and follow your heart and the path will be shown to you. We are every where, so just listen and we will guide you."

Slowly Van stretched out his right hand before him and knit his face into a frown of concentration. Hitomi, Shakaku and Taishin looked on as tiny blue sparks gathered in his hand to form a shimmering blue orb.

"Tsunami" He murmured before the orb thrust itself onto the fire stifling it immediately. The flame sizzled and smoke billowed out of the pit as the fire grew its last breath and died. Van stared blankly at his hand, awed at what he'd done. "This is my power?"

"Yes, we all have it in us. Now go get your horse we're leaving this place."

Hitomi and Van nodded their heads and walked over to where they'd tacked the horse to a tree. Van pulled himself up onto the horse first before offering Hitomi a hand. She accepted and got on. 

"Hold on tight." Van declared before tugging on the reins and sending the horse into a canter. Once they'd caught up with Taishin and Shakaku, they turned their horses towards the East and started riding into the rising sun.

"Where are we headed?" Hitomi inquired some time later.

"We heading towards the East." Replied Taishin.

"I can see that but why are we headed that way?"

"Because it is your turn to awaken your power."

Hitomi stared at Taishin's back. "My turn?" She pondered. Searing pain shot threw her head and suddenly every thing became very clear. 

********************~*~*~*~********************

Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I took so long but I've had so much school work! Sorry, it's taking so long for this story to get moving but there is a lot of ground to cover first, so bear with me! Once again Thanks to all of you that reviewed, you have no idea how inspiring your praise is! If it weren't for you I would have stopped a while ago! Neways, have a happy spring everyone! 

^_~ Chi


	5. Mirror

~Elements of the Mind~

5

__

"Welcome to the Mirror of your mind"

Blinding white caused Hitomi to shield her eyes from the hideous glare. "Where am I?" Nothing but air surrounded her. Even in the splendor of her surrounding Hitomi still harbored a foreboding feeling of doom. 

"Welcome Hitomi." 

The white light was suddenly sucked into darkness. She screamed.

**********

"What's happening to her? Why did she scream" Van demanded frantically. "I don't understand she was fine a moment ago."

Shakaku and Taishin could only stare at Hitomi's convulsing body, unsure what to do. "Someone has mind." Shakaku declared, "Someone is trying to attack her mind!"

"What!" Van cried, "Is there anything we can do for her?" As his words were spoken Hitomi opened her mouth let out a scream of pure terror. Van began to shake her shoulders frantically, " Wake up Hitomi, come on, you're stronger than this. Wake up!"

"Shahkaku, can you help? Visit her dream, find who torments her."

Shakaku raised Hitomi's wrist slowly, "There is nothing I can do you see because Hitomi isn't sleeping she is under death."

********

The darkness closed in on her, pushed her, suffocated her in it's inky cloak. Hitomi could feel something soft touch her shoulder, she immediately grabbed at the exposed skin. But what her hand closed around wasn't anything alarming it was a feather. "They're falling from the sky" She decided as one landed gracefully on head. As she continued to walk through the feathers, she noticed a small silver light up ahead of her.

The light was coming from a small room. Hitomi pushed the door open and poked her head into the room. Four large mirrors made up the walls of the small space. She pushed the door open wider and stepped inside the peculiar room letting the door slam behind her. Her reflection stared back at her and mimicked ever move she made. 

Although the room couldn't lie, Hitomi knew someone else was in here with here. Her senses crawled and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. Her reflection smiled and turned around. Hitomi reeled back, "What's going on?" The woman who now faced her had long black hair and sparkling red eyes.

"Welcome to the world you have created." The woman said as she stepped out of the mirror. "It's beautiful isn't?"

Hitomi continued to stare at the dark lady. 

"Don't look at me with such hatred, you created this place."

"It's you. You're the evil Shakaku spoke of and you're the person that burned Fenalia." Hitomi spat.

The woman laughed, "Now lets not jump to conclusions. Why would I burn such a pathetic country? You shouldn't give me credit for something I didn't do."

"Then what do you want."

"My dear Hitomi, isn't it obvious what I want?"

Hitomi glared at the lady. 

"You."

"What?"

"Yes, that's right you have something that I want Hitomi and you are going to give it me. Maybe not right away but you will surrender, because this room represents your mind and look." The dark woman paused to point to a long crack in one of the mirrors, " Your mind is very unstable, this instability is causing you to break down, once that happens you'll be mine for the taking."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now your friends believe that you might be dead, but you are much to strong to die because your mind will not allow you to surrender, but once this crack grows you will no longer be able to resist me and your mind will be mine."

"Why do you want me?"

The woman began to laugh hysterically, "You really don't have a clue do you? How pathetic, one of the saviors of this planet doesn't even know her own destiny, why don't you just quit now it'll make everything so much simpler."

"Stop it."

"Why? Am I scarring you? Poor thing, well you should have told me so earlier and I would have left you alone." She started laughing again.

"Stop!" Hitomi screamed and grabbed her head, shaking it violently. A large "creaking" noise was heard, as the crack in the glass became longer.

"You're driving yourself insane, how wonderful, now I don't have to do it for you."

Hitomi slowly pulled herself to her feet, "Stop it now." 

The woman was about to reply when she noticed a strange white aura appear around Hitomi. "What's gong on?" she demanded.

"I've asked you three times to stop and yet you continued. I hate to fight but you have left me no choice." Wind started to swirl around her, whipping the dark woman's hair and clothes, while Hitomi's didn't move. 

"What is this?"

"This is my power, tsubasa." She replied. Wings appeared on the dark woman's back and began to slowly lift her off the ground, "Now get out of my mind."

"I'll be back Hitomi, don't worry." She whispered and disappeared in a swirl of smoke. The darkness was then sucked into light.

***********

Van watched as pain washed over Hitomi's face, he watched as she screamed and rolled into the fetal position. "If she's dead, how can she move?"

"She's not technically dead" Taishin corrected, "Death is spell, therefore if someone cast death on Hitomi it would put her into a never ending dreamless state."

"Nothing can help her then?"

"If she fights it then she'll return but if she surrenders..."

Van looked down at a "sleeping" Hitomi, her face had taken on a serene expression. "She's not in any pain is she?"

"I don't know Van, there really isn't any way to tell."

"I know she'll make it back, she's the strongest person I know, I have faith that she'll return. She has to."

*********************~*~*~*********************

Sorry if this chapter was a little confusing...^_^ Neways thanks to everyone for reviewing! 

^_~Chi


	6. Ice

The light

~Elements of the Mind~

6

The light. The vast endless sea of white that was spread before her, she squinted into the horizon but it continued. The feathers rained down, never resting just floating gracefully to her feet where they disappeared into the white. Hitomi kept walking aimlessly in the cloud that was her mind. Her legs felt like lead weights as she walked and they begged her to stop and rest but she trudged on unwilling to surrender yet. 

Every turn resembled the last and the wall less maze began to take it toll. Hopelessness and doubt began to take shape in Hitomi's heart as she walked into nothingness. She just wanted to rest, she just wanted this whole ordeal to be over. She tripped over her own heavy feet and began to fall. The ground opened and greeted her with a black abyss. Hitomi closed her eyes and welcome the encroaching darkness. 

"Now I can finally be at peace, my pain will stop and my troubled mind will finally put at ease." A smile touched her lips as she waited patiently for death.

"Hitomi!" Her eyes snapped open, someone called her name.

"Hitomi! Take my hand!" the voice, cried once again. Hitomi looked above her, silhouetted against the brilliant light was the image of an angel with its arm outstretched to her. "Take my hand!" It repeated. 

"Van…." Hitomi murmured as she extended her arm and grasped extended hand of her savior. As their hands met, darkness became light and light became Van's face.

*******

Aisu and Tsurugi bowed before the Empress. 

"What did you wish to see us about Mistress?" Aisu inquired. Nekura looked up, her red eyes shinning in the candlelight and the hint of a smile on her lips.

"Go! Bring the traitor Taishin and his subordinates to me."

"Do you wish for to bring them alive mistress?"

"Do whatever you feel is necessary. I will create the distraction you seize the swords. Now go and please do not fail me, I have high expectation of your magic."

"Understood, we will not fail you." Tsurugi vowed before leaving the room with his sister Aisu. As the sorcerer and sorceresses left the Empress' throne room a wicked smile spread across her face.

"My poor pawns…" she cooed as she crossed her arms over her chest with her palms facing the sky. She began her incantation to the heavens, asking the clouds to lend her their power. Soon energy began to gather in the up turned hand, she then combined the spiraling energy into one orb and raised it to the sky unleashing the spell on the world. "What those poor pawns of mine don't know is that their chance of survival is minimal and that they are more useful to me dead. I pity them really, I pity their trust and loyalty because in the end it will kill them, it will kill them all."

******

"Hitomi!" Van cried out of joy and relief as he hugged her to him, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Hitomi stared blankly at him for a moment before returning his hug, "You saved me!" Van looked at her uncertainly.

"I didn't do anything, you were "dead" according to us."

"No, no!" Hitomi shook her head violently, "You pulled me back to this world right when I was about to give up, you called my name and grabbed my hand."

Van still looked uncertain but before he could protest again Shakaku interrupted, "What did you see Hitomi? Who attacked your mind?"

"I…I don't know…" Hitomi stammered.

"Please can you describe the person? Did you see anyone?" Shakaku pressed. Tears began to gather in Hitomi's eyes and she drew her knees against her chest.

"Yes, I saw someone. It was a woman, she had long black hair that fell to her knees and shining red eyes. Her face was ghastly pale and she wore an odd version of a kimono that was black and red. Her voice was disturbingly calm, almost like she had planned the whole conversation years in advance. She didn't frighten me so such…but her words, horrified me. They were so deliberate and cold…" Hitomi trailed off.

"It's Nekura." Taishin exclaimed. Shakaku nodded. A gust of wind swept threw the trees shaking the branches and scattering leaves to the wind. 

" I think we'd best find some shelter, it looks like a storm is rolling in." Van observed. Hitomi's eyes widened and she grabbed her head trying to vainly ward off the vision that had surfaced in her brain. Ice and illusions was all she saw, splinters of ice piercing invisible flesh. 

"Hitomi! What is it?" 

"I think something is trying to warn me Shakaku, I think something is coming."

Shakaku nodded her head, "Then lets get going!" Everyone made a move to mount their horses when suddenly Van snapped to attention.

"Too late! They're already here!"

"What?" Taishin bellowed.

The wind howled threw the trees in the distance thunder began to rumble in the heavens and lightening split the sky illuminating their surrounding in a blinding white light. That's when they saw her. Crouched in the branch of a tall tree, her silver hair whipping in the wind. She wore a tall black boots and white skintight pants with a long sleeved low cut ice blue shirt. Her shoulder, elbows and knuckles were adorned with shinny silver armor and she clenched a double bladed pike in her right hand. 

"Aisu!" Taishin exclaimed.

"That's right Taishin, it's nice that your remember my name you traitorous bastard!" She spat and began to spin her pike. "And you know that the Empress does not tolerate traitors! Now die!" She screamed before assaulting the group with a shower of ice splinters. 

Hitomi, Van and Taishin dove for cover, Shakaku however stood were she was. "Shakaku run!" Hitomi cried as the ice came hurling towards her. Shakaku simply smiled before forming a triangle with her fingers and sending a fiery vortex at Aisu. Aisu dodged the flames easily and jumped threw the trees until she stood directly above Shakaku. With a twirl of her pike she leapt off the branch and threw her self at Shakaku. The pike missed her by an inch and as Shakaku turned she drew her own sacred sword swinging it at Aisu cutting the sleeve of her shirt and nicking her flesh. 

"Damn you!" Aisu growled and pulled her pike out of the ground. "Dodge this one "Angel"!" She spat before stabbing the earth with her pike and leaping back up into the tree. The ground began to shake violently under the foursome feet. Giant spears of ice began jutting out from the ground threatening to impale Van, Taishin, Shakaku and Hitomi. Unable to run from the sudden attack Hitomi called upon her corner to lifts her friend's off the ground to safety. 

Small white wings appeared on their backs and they were gently lifted from the ground to the safety of the trees. 

"Who is she?" Hitomi stuttered still unsure of what was going on.

"She is one of the Empress Nekura's servants." Shakaku explained quickly before fending off another barrage of ice splinters.

"But where is he?" Taishin muttered threw clenched teeth.

"Who's he?" Van inquired.

"Her brother Tsurugi. They go every where together." 

"Right here." A mysterious voice declared before steel met steel. Although no one could see it Taishin began struggling with an invisible enemy. With a swift kick Taishin was knock out of the tree and Tsurugi jumped down after him.

An invisible hand grabbed Hitomi's leg and began to drag her across the branch and into the tree it's self.

"Help!" She screamed.

"Hitomi!" Van cried as he reached to grab her hand but before he could another invisible force knocked him out of the tree. Ice continued to rain down on them and Shakaku struggled to ward it all off.

"Hitomi, use your sword!" Shakaku shouted.

"I don't have one!" Hitomi screamed back.

"The feather! Use the feather!"

"I don't know how!" She cried.

"Just close your eyes and believe!"

Hitomi had no sooner closed her around the feather when she felt the hilt of the kitana in her hand. Without thinking she pulled the sword out of it's sheath and plunged it into the tree.

******************~*~*~******************

I am really super sorry that I took so long with this chapter everyone! ^_^ I'll try to speed things up in the future! Once again thanks to all who reviewed! Your words are encouraging! 

^_~

Chihiro


	7. Illusion

~Elements of the Mind~

~Elements of the Mind~

7

She cracked an eye open in time to see the body of a man louse his camouflage and tumble out of the tree. Once the body hit the ground it appeared to shatter into a million pieces before evaporating into dust.

"What the…" was all Hitomi could manage to say. Her question was left unanswered, as Shakaku was already busy summoning another fire to spell to ward off Aisu's vicious attacks. 

Down below Taishin struggled against his invisible opponent. His magical senses acted as his eyes as he swung his blade and managed to cut his adversary's arm. The illusion of nothingness wavered until Tsurugi became completely visible. He had gray hair like his sister's only his was much darker and his eyes were silvery blue, he sported a mean looking scar across the bridge of his noise and another from his jaw to his temple. He wore a long black coat over a black shirt, pants, boots and dull pewter armor which covered both elbows, shoulders, knuckles and one knee. 

"Look who finally decided to show himself." Taishin greeted bitterly.

Tsurugi simply shrugged and lunged at him. Metal crashed against metal as the two men's sword collided. Taishin attacked and Tsurugi blocked, stepped back and thrust his sword at Taishin. Taishin ducted the swinging blade by rolling to the ground and quickly jumping to his feet before charging the illusionist once again. 

Van struggled against the invisible force. "If only I could reach my sword." He thought. Ice splinters came raining down slicing is arms and legs and just barely missing his head. He cried out in pain and lash out again, this time setting himself free. Van staggered to his feet and drew his sword, preparing himself for an attack, however none came. 

Aisu who until presently had been concentrating her attacks on Shakaku and Hitomi turned her attention to another member of their party, this one was even more helpless than the other two. Hitomi watched Aisu hop from branch to branch.

"Where is she going? Is she retreating?"

"No! She's after Van!"

The ice witch came to an abrupt stop just above where Van was standing on guard, however he fail to notice his silent assassin hovering above him. Aisu smiled and raised her hand towards the sky. Gleaming ice crystals began to form a long spark spike. Once the weapon reached its full potential she began to carefully aim the sparkling ice pick at the guardian of the west.

Realization swept over Hitomi as she watch the scene that was unfolding before her. She screamed Van's names in a vain attempt to warn him of the impending attack, even as he turned it was to late. With a flick of her wrist Aisu sent the gigantic javelin of ice straight towards Van. 

Hitomi pressed her eyes closed and prayed with all her might to the spirits of the east and beseeched them to loan her their powers to protect the man who'd risked his life for her so many times. The wind began to howl threw the trees as Hitomi extended one arm, drew it back across her chest and bowed her head before she re-extending her arm unleashing a powerful wind spell. A tornado like vacuum knocked Aisu out of the tree and the deadly ice splinted was scattered to the wind as well as blowing Tsurugi to the ground. Shakaku, Taishin, Van and Hitomi where lifted into the air and enveloped in Hitomi's magic. 

Slowly and gently the group touched the ground not far from where the battle had taken place but far enough away to avert any immediate danger. 

__

"Lying is a sin."

"What the HELL was that?" Van demanded after standing and brushing himself off.

"THAT was Aisu and Tsurugi, twin sorcerers for the Empress Nekura." Taishin replied.

Van raised and eyebrow at him before throwing his hands up in defeat. "I give up! G-ds, all you two do is talk in riddles. Do you really expect me to know who those people are? Man," Van paused to run his fingers through his hair, this act further demonstrated his growing frustration, " I mean, first Hitomi is just dropped on this planet, then you guys show up and started telling us that we're guardians of one of the corners. Then Fanelia is burnt to the ground."

Hitomi frowned for a moment. "Something wasn't right, something about Fanelia."

"Now there is this crazy woman whom I have never even HEARD of is after us…because?" Van continued.

Shakaku stared at Van opened mouthed. "It was unlike the King of Fanelia to louse his temper so easily, but…" she decided, "he did have a good excuse."

"Umm" Hitomi stared to say.

"We're very sorry that we can't supply you with more answers Van but the truth is we don't know much our selves." Taishin responded cutting Hitomi off.

"Bull shit." Van spat, "You seemed to know an awful lot. How did you know Aisu and Tsurugi were brother and sister? And how do you know this Nekura character sent them? Did she tell you?" 

"You guys…" Hitomi stared once again.

"Alright," Taishin began," The truth is I used to work for Nekura, that's how I knew about Tsurugi and Aisu."

"Alright that answers some of my questions but I still don't know who Nekura is." Van remarked.

"That is a very long story that we shall have to save for another day." Shakaku interrupted. "For now we have to find shelter and food."

"Anyone?" Hitomi pleaded. Finally the group gave her their attention. "I was thinking about something Nekura said to me when she was in my mind."

Shakaku nodded her head encouraging Hitomi to go on.

"When I accused her of burning Fanelia she told me not to give her credit for something she didn't do."

Taishin and Shakaku exchanged a nervous glance with one another.

"So, I guess what I am trying to say is, if she didn't burn Fanelia then who did?"

********************~*~*~********************

**Ack! I am SO sorry that this took so long! I have been *very* busy in the last little while *cough* final fantasy * cough*…hehe…forgive me? Neways thanks SO much to all of you that reviewed! And to anyone who hasn't reviewed yet PLEASE do so! I really like to hear your opinion! I'd also like to thank my friend ("you're a good man Charlie Brown") for all the great ideas! Hehehe ^^;;; Until next time! 

^_~

Chihiro


	8. Storm

Large mahogany eyes stared questionably at Hitomi, searching her bright green eyes for answers

~Elements of the Mind~

8

Large mahogany eyes stared questionably at Hitomi, searching her bright green eyes for answers. Unfortunately all Hitomi could do was stare back with the same lost look on her face. Tension hummed in the air as the threatening clouds began to gather and the wind picked up it's pace.

"Who burnt Fanelia?" Van repeated as panick crept into his voice, "Who?" The expression on his face was pain and desperation flashed in his eyes with such intensity that Hitomi had to turn her head.

"I don't know Van." She finally answered.

Van turned his questioning gaze to Shakaku. "Do you know what happened?"

She visibly cringed at his question and began to nervously ring her hands together. "Van…I…" She began but stopped and reached for Taishin's hand. The wind howled across the plain blowing Shakaku hair and robes around her and lightening reflected in her ice blue eyes. " I burnt Fanelia." She finished. "Taishin and I."

As if on cue the clouds opened their floodgates and torrents of rain drenched the earth. Lightening flashed across the dark ominous sky dancing its celestial dance and then thunder sounded the drums of the storm's wild beat. 

"Why?" was all Van was able to stutter before he slumped to his knees.

Tears streamed down Shakaku's face. "It was an illusion," She explained, "It was the only way you'd be willing to fight. I'm sorry Van, I am so sorry." She crouched to the ground and gently cupped his face in her hands. "Please believe me Van, it was the only way."

Taishin and Hitomi stared on in silence, both uncertain of what to do. Shakaku stood and walked slowly towards Taishin. "Come now, we must get out of the rain." He nodded solemnly .

"Van, I am sorry as well. I am every bit responsible for this lie as Shakaku." With that said he took Shakaku's hand and began to lead her to the shelter of the forest.

Cold water rolled down Hitomi's face and hair and she fought to keep the water out of her eye. She blinked hard. Her thin dress was soaking wet and cold. She wrapped her arms around herself shivering all the while.

"Van, I am sorry." She murmured but her words were lost in the sound of the rain and storm. 

"I can't believe what I am hearing," Van thought," Taishin and Shakaku. How could they? How could they put me through that again? The pain, the sadness, the guilt! How could they be so cruel and unfeeling? And now Fanelia is safe but what must my people think of me? Do they think I have abandoned them? Or do they think I am dead? And what…what about Merle? What about her grief?" Van pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his head in his hands, oblivious to the chaos of rain and wind that spun around him. Oblivious to the cold, wet girl that stood shivering watching him and waiting for him. 

__

The darkest hour is the hour before dawn

A small fire burned brightly under the protection of a foliage roof. Taishin and Shakaku sat silently around the glowing fire, each allowing themselves to become mesmerized by the dancing flames. Around them darkness loomed just beyond the warmth of the fire as night had drawn her cloak across the land a few hours ago.

" Do you think they're alright?" Taishin questioned, snapping Shakaku out of her daze.

"Yes." She replied before turning her eyes to the fire once again.

"Can you see it?" 

"See what?"

"The fire." Taishin inquired.

Shakaku didn't remove her eyes from the glowing flames. "Always."

~*~

Rain continued to fall although the thunder and lightning ceased. The constant pitter-patter of the rain had a hypnotic and calming affect as the clouds swirled in the heavens above. The moon now replaced the sun and one could catch a fleeting glimpse of the celestial orb whenever a cloud passed. 

Hitomi remained standing, silently shivering. She wasn't sure what to do but at the moment she would have killed for an umbrella and some dry clothes! The sound of her own teeth chattering brought her out of her reveries. " This is ridiculous!" She decided, "If we stay out in this weather for much longer pneumonia will kill us, not Nekura!" 

With that in mind Hitomi cautiously approached Van, who hadn't moved since he'd dropped to the ground unceremoniously. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "C'mon Van, it's cold and it's we-" Hitomi pulled her hand back suddenly like she'd been burnt. "He's not wet!" She observed, highly disturbed by this discovery. "But how in the world?" 

Van looked at her expectantly. Hitomi's cheeks turned pink, embarrassed by her rude behavior. "Umm, we should find shelter." She stammered. He nodded slowly before standing. Curiosity was getting the better of her. "I don't mean to sound rude but how is it that you're completely dry?"

Van gave her a side wards glance and she could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile in his eyes. "It's my magic." He replied, "Let me show you." She looked surprised as Van simply waved a hand over her. And to her amazement she was dry! 

"I've come to terms with all this and I've decided to except my place as the guardian of the west." Van declared. He reached into his pouch he pulled out something she had never seen before. It was a golden seashell. Van closed his eyes tightly in concentration and the shell began to glow a brilliant blue. Within seconds Van held an ornate deep blue kitana that was nearly identical to that of Taishin, Shakaku and Hitomi's. 

"And, I am sorry Hitomi. I've been acting really childish about all this and I guess…thank you as well, for putting up with me." Van looked sheepishly at Hitomi.

She smiled cryptically at him. "Anytime Van. Now let's get out of this storm and find the others!"

~*~

Tiashin and Shakaku sat wordless around the fire. Taishin poked the fire with a stick, sending sparks flying out of the flames only to die an honorable death when they met the damp earth. He looked up when Hitomi and Van emerged out the darkness. 

Van was the first to speak. "I forgive the both and you, and I realize that you did the right thing in the long run. I'd also like to apologize for my rash and somewhat childish behavior. I don't think my temper tantrum helped anyone."

Shakaku beamed. She'd been so worried that he might leave once he'd discovered that his country was safe. "Thank you for understanding!" 

"Finally all the guardians gather!" declared a high pitched girly voice from the darkness of the woods. The group immediately assumed battle positions ready for whatever might be coming their way. "Hehe, you guys are silly! I'm not here to hurt you! Now lets get moving, my master will be so happy that you've finally arrived!" With what sounded like the clap of her hands all four guardians disappeared from their camp.

*********~*~*********

Alright, against popular opinion I am not dead! I'm just a little slow…sorry! Summer is here so hopefully I will be able to write more and post more often. Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! Till next time folks! ^_~ Chihiro

Disclaimer ~ Escaflowne does not belong to me (ahhh poop) but I do own my original characters! 

Don't forget to review everyone!!! Please!!!!!!!! ^^;;


	9. Notice

Dear, Readers

Dear, Readers

Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. Your support has encouraged me greatly. Sadly, though, I have to give up writing this fic for the present moment. My inspiration has left me and I fear that my work will suffer as a result. I feel, that the my characterization is way off and that the plot isn't going anywhere(in other words I am was REALLY unhappy with my work). However don't give up hope. I plan to re-write this entire fic, so please be patient. I promise that when it is re-written it will be 10X better that the original. Once again I am so sorry! 

I hate it when authors just stop writing, so if you want you can leave your e-mail address and a review and I will be happy to send you a complete summary for Element of the Mind. This is a major spoiler people! I will reveal all! So be specify if you want me to e-mail you! Alright? Till then guys! 

^_~Chihiro


End file.
